


It's Okay To Not Be Okay

by Driving_This_Bus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driving_This_Bus/pseuds/Driving_This_Bus
Summary: Hermione rushes to help an old friend in need.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	It's Okay To Not Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***
> 
> Read the tags before entering.

It was seven in the evening in Paris, France and Fleur Delacour was working late. She hoped to finish her last report soon so she could pick up a nice merlot for dinner with her wife. Hermione Delacour promised to cook for her after running out on dinner last week to take care of a troll incident in London. Fleur was trying to concentrate on getting these last few paragraphs in order when her cellphone rang. My Love flashed on to her screen.

“Bonjour, mon amour!” Fleur put her phone between her shoulder and her ear. “I promise I will remember to pick up a bottle of wine. I know I always forget but I won’t this time.”

“Hey.” Hermione responded in exhaustion. She sounded like she was running a marathon through France. “Don’t hate me.”

“That is not possible.” Fleur let out a little laugh as she continued to write.

“I have to leave for Bristol right now.” Hermione sighed as noises of her rummaging around could be heard across the phone line. “I’m sorry to do this again. I really am.”

“The British Ministry must have other Aurors.” Fleur took the phone off her shoulder. “You don’t always have to go.”

“It’s not that kind of emergency.” Hermione could still be heard struggling. “Where the bloody hell are my brown boots?!”

“Downstairs next to the backdoor, darling.” Fleur was getting concerned by the rough tone of Hermione’s voice.

“Thank you!” Hermione could be heard running down the stairs. “I’m not sure when I’ll be back. I made lasagna and left it in the oven to keep warm.”

Fleur began to worry, “Hermione, what’s going on? Is there something I can do?”

“I got a call from Harry. He received a text from an old friend, Draco Malfoy.” Hermione tried to explain. “It didn’t sound like something Draco would say. Harry called me because he’s stuck in the middle of the Atlantic on some deep sea hunt for magical artifacts with Ginny and Ron.”

“Wait.” Fleur leaned back in her chair. “Is this the same Draco that called you horrible names in school? The same boy who you punched in the face?”

Hermione sighed into the phone. “Yes, but it’s not like that anymore. I know he is in trouble and I need to go. The text wasn’t good, Fleur.” 

“Non, je comprends.” Fleur may have understood, but she was still concerned for Hermione’s safety. “How do you know he’s in Bristol?”

“There’s a bridge in Bristol where he proposed to his wife. Every anniversary they would revisit the bridge. He lost her a few months ago to a blood curse. Fleur, that was her funeral we went to Dublin. He’s not been the same since. We have all been worried about him.” Hermione let out a heavy sigh. “Fleur… today is their anniversary.”

Fleur put a hand over her chest at the pain she felt for Draco. No one deserves to go through the agony of losing someone they loved. Fleur’s heart went out to the poor man. She could not think of what she would do if she lost Hermione. The thought alone was dreadful enough.

“Go.” Fleur quietly responded. “I’ll meet you there.”

“It’s okay, Fleur. You don't have to come.” Hermione whispered back. “I know you have important work to finish before the weekend.”

“Non.” Fleur firmly stated. “I will finish my work and meet you there in case you need me.”

“I will forever need you.” Hermione said with a happy lilt in her voice. “I’m going to the Clifton Suspension Bridge. There is a Portkey on the Clifton side of the bridge. I’ll see you there.”

“Be safe, mon amour.” Fleur said with love in her heart.

“Always.” Hermione said with a smile and hung up.

* * *

Five minutes later, Hermione arrived to a lite foggy evening in Bristol. It was quiet as the sun set. As far as she could see, no one was on the bridge. Taking out her wand, Hermione made her way to the other side. As she reached the middle of the bridge she could see someone hanging off the railing in the distance. She could recognize that blonde silvery hair anywhere. It had to be Malfoy. Hermione did not want to scare him so she pocketed her wand. She walked as slow as she could, testing how close she could to him.

“Draco.” Hermione quietly called out. He did not respond. “Draco Malfoy?”

Draco turned his head to look at her. “Hermione? What are doing here? Wait! Don’t come any closer.”

“Harry called me.” Hermione stopped with her hands up in the air. “He was concerned about you. I was concerned.”

Draco turned to look back at the sun as it set. “You shouldn’t be here. You should go back home to Fleur. Be with the one you love.”

“I am with the one I love.” Hermione put her hands down and pointed to the railing about five feet away from Draco. “May I?”

“Sure.” Draco’s voice was gravelly, like he had been screaming at the heavens. “Do what you want, Hermione. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“What doesn’t matter anymore, Draco?” Hermione put her hands on the cold railing of the bridge. 

Draco was silent as he looked off into the distance. Hermione could see that he had been crying before she got there. It had only been a few months since she had seen him at Astoria’s funeral with their son Scorpius Malfoy. In those months he had aged considerably either by the depression or stress or both. 

“The choices we make. Life has already made them for us. We can try all we want to fight it but in the end the choice has been made for you.” Draco looked at the water below him. “I couldn’t stop it, Hermione. Death came for her and I could do nothing.”

“You’re right that there are somethings we can’t fight like sudden accidents or even a blood curse. But there are things to fight for... like love.” Hermione started to inch closer. “You have always fought because you’re a survivor, Draco. Just like your son is a survivor. I’ve seen him play Quidditch. That boy is a fighter.”

“He is.” Draco smiled as he thought of his son. Tears welled up in his eyes as he turned his head to see Hermione place her hand over his. She smiled at him not in pity but with care.

“Where is Scorpius?” Hermione asked.

“He is with his aunt Daphne,” Draco sniffled. “in Ireland.” 

“Ireland is beautiful this time of year... You know we are all fight everyday in our own way and I know Astoria would want you to fight for your son. You know more than anyone how much she loved Scorpius. She’d want you to live.” Hermione traced her thumb in a slow circle on his hand. “Do you know the best part about life is?”

Draco tried to stop the tears from following. “What?”

“That we don’t have to fight alone. There’s always someone out there that wants to help fight alongside you.” Draco slowly turned around to face Hermione as she spoke to him. 

“Why would someone want to do that?” The tears Draco was trying to hold back started to stream down his face.

“Because the greatest thing about love is to give it unconditionally.” Hermione opened her arm to Draco. “We are here for you. You are not alone, Draco.”

Draco let all of his tears go as he started to full on cry. He grabbed on to Hermione as the cry racked through his body. Hermione held on tight to Draco, not wanting to let him go. 

“What do you say we go grab a butterbeer? We can talk about that time Ron tripped over a rock while running away from the Forbidden Forest; where he found Harry and Ginny making out?” Hermione rubbed her hand up and down his back.

Draco nodded yes into her shoulder as he laughed. Hermione stepped back to let him climb over the railing to the safety of the bridge. Draco lifted his leg to come over when he lost his grip on the railing. For Hermione, it was like time slowed down. Fear caused her brain to freeze. She saw the surprise in Draco’s eyes as he fell back. Hermione’s arm reached out to try and catch him. Her fingers grazed Draco’s hand as he plummeted backwards off the bridge. She heard someone scream _No_ , not realizing it was coming from her mouth. Suddenly, time speed back up as a white blur flew by and caught Draco before he hit the ground. Hermione’s eyes lit up as she saw her striking wife, Fleur Delacour, swing up and land on the bridge. Her Veela wings on full display.

“Are you an angel?” Draco’s hazy eyes looked up at the beautiful woman carrying him in her arms. “Am I dead?”

“Yes and no.” Hermione tried to hide her smile from the wonderment on Draco’s face as Fleur’s wings disappeared behind her. “Draco, I believe you remember my wife, Fleur Delacour?”

“That’s right.” Draco said as Fleur placed his feet back on solid ground. “Thank you for saving me Fleur! When I fell… I have never been more scared in my life. And I’ve been face to face with Voldemort.”

“It is no problem.” Fleur smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m just happy I made it here in time.”

Hermione surged forward and hugged Draco with all her being. She really thought she had lost him. If it were not for her amazing wife, he would have been gone.

“Have you eaten, Draco?” Fleur spoke up. “Hermione made lasagna back at home. I promise it is edible.”

Hermione slapped Fleur’s arm. “You love my cooking! Don’t listen to her. You are welcome to have dinner with us, Draco.

“Yeah, that would be great. I haven’t eaten all day. Thank you.” Draco smiled. “Thank you, both.”

“Its not a problem.” Hermione smiled back as they walked towards the Portkey. “Fleur, did you remember the wine?”

“Merde!”

**Author's Note:**

> September is National Suicide Prevention Month here in the USA
> 
> As the hoildays approach, it gets harder for people.
> 
> This is the number for the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 800-273-8255
> 
> Suicide.Org has numerous international hotline numbers.
> 
> There are people out there who want to help but most importantly want to listen.


End file.
